How Does A Heart Break?
by OctaviaGrace1701
Summary: How did Rodolphus Lestrange become so cold hearted? So feared? Was he born evil? Or did his past heartbreak destroy him completely? This is only my second story ever...so please...be kind?
1. A Beautiful Day For A Wedding

A Beautiful Day For A Wedding

She sat amongst a sea of well wishers watching the beautiful young couple recite their bonding vows. It should have been a cheerful day filled with fond reminiscing about how their love came to flourish leading to a joyous union of families. It should have been a day of love, celebration, unity and support. It was, however, a lesson in the cruelest form of torture. Life was nothing, after all, if not capricious.

Even though she fought desperately to blend into the crowd. To not stand out. To keep her face perfectly composed. He could still just faintly pick up the haunting whimpers that occasionally left her lips. It was the only sound in the room apart from the droning voice of the officiate welcoming everyone to the ceremony. How he ached to enfold her in his arms and cease her heartbreak.

His own heart screamed at him to end her pain. He knew, without looking, that if he turned his head just a little bit further he would be able to see the still present swell of her stomach. The place their beautiful daughter once called home. Where she was safe from this world. If only time could have frozen. Keeping her safe in the womb of her mother.

She was gone now though, their beautiful Elspeth. Gone before her mother ever got the chance to hold her. To see her. They didn't even allow her that comfort. They ripped her away the moment she entered the world. She believed their little girl had been still born. He knew she believed it since the news had come from him.

He knew the truth, however. They had let him see his little girl. Had issued their final warning before subjecting him to watch as a loving family adopted a poor orphan child. His child. She wasn't an orphan! She already had loving parents! Why couldn't that be enough for them? He knew which family had taken her. There was only one pureblood family she would blend seamlessly into. He would have her back one day. She would know who she was. Somehow. Someway.

That was the day his beautiful Elph broke. He knew he had to protect her and there was only one way he could do that. So he left her. It took every once of willpower he had to walk away from her. But he was doing this for them. She would see that in the end.

If he hadn't gone through with the divorce he knew their families would have become even more drastic in their efforts to drive them apart. They had already tried running away so what was left for them but this? He needed power of his own. And Lucius was helping in that department. Or at least, he hoped he would. Especially since Lucius did have his own need for power.

He had to protect Elph above all else. He couldn't do that while living as an outcast. He would have no means of caring for her. Protecting her. If only he could explain. They hadn't spoken since that afternoon. She'd withdrawn into herself since then. Loosing both in one day had taken its toll on her.

Even today, weeks later, she looked pale. Distant. Broken. It was obvious to anyone that cared to notice that she hadn't even done her own makeup and hair today. Her mother, perhaps? His Elph was never that heavy handed with her makeup. Nor would she choose that severe of a hairstyle.

They had dressed her up like a little doll so they could parade her around. Showing the guests in attendance that she had finally come to kneel to her parents demands. It was cleverly designed torture. Making your child watch as the man she loved was wed to another. To someone she had once called a friend.

When the ceremony was over he stood next to his new wife as tradition dictated one must so that congratulations could be received. Elph never got any of this opulence as they had run away to elope. She had dreamed about it though. He had promised to give it all to her one day. After everything calmed down they'd have a true and proper ceremony. And here he was, going through with the ceremony with the wrong girl. Oh Elph...if only we could go back in time.

He noticed her standing awkwardly in line with her parents. It looked as if she was trying to run away but her mothers hand was clamped tightly around her wrist. Continually pulling her forward. When they were three spaces away from him he finally heard their argument.

"Please don't make me," she whispered achingly. "Please."

"Foolish girl. You're making a scene. You will do as your told," her mother snapped. "Now, congratulate the couple so we can move along."

As they reached the couple her mother gave her a little push forward but sighed in aggravation when her daughter just stared at the floor worrying her lip. "Elphaba. Sometime today would be nice."

She pulled her head up to see them but quickly averted her eyes to just over the beautiful brides shoulder. "Congratulations Bellatrix. R-Rodolphus. I'm s-sure you'll be very happy," she paused to take a breath and unconsciously moved her hand over her stomach. She gasped and struggled to contain her tears while clutching the front of her dress.

"Foolish. Shouldn't you tell Bellatrix and Rodolphus thank you?" Her father questioned.

"T-thank you?" She turned to look at her father in confusion.

"Yes," her mother answered. "They have decided to put their honeymoon on hold so that they can be present at your own wedding. Bellatrix just knew you would be sad if she wasn't there. Isn't she rather generous?"

"I-I," Elphaba swung her gaze back to a smirking Bellatrix. "Yes. Thank you Bellatrix. Most generous."

"And Rodolphus."

Why wouldn't her mother quit? Surely she could see that this was torture for Elphaba. How could she put her own daughter through this? But then...how could he? His sweet beautiful Elph.

"Yes. Rodolphus..." And she finally looked at him. For the first time since he walked away from her their gazes met. "T-th-thank you for-" the rest of her sentence was lost inside of a sob she could no longer hold back.

Concerned he reached forward with the firm desire to hold her. To shield her from all of this. "Elph," he soothed but her sudden recoil backwards froze him. She'd never refused his touch before. She'd never recoiled from him. He was her safe place. The one she ran to when everything became to much.

"Don't. Don't call me that. Ever again."

And with that...she was off like a shot. Running out of the hall with tears streaming down her face. Past several curious onlookers. He couldn't just let her go like that. She needed him. He knew it. He had to go to her. But before he could take more than one step he felt Bellatrix slip her hand into his with a firm grip, anchoring him in place.

"She's not your concern any longer," Bellatrix said firmly. "Let her go."

"Yeah, big brother. Marius has it under control." His little brother nodded towards the man in question that was headed out after his Elph.

Rodolphus clenched his jaw as he watched Marius pull her sobbing form into his arms just before the door shut. His hand formed a fist at his side. How dare that scum lay his filthy hands on his wife? He knew what Marius was like. Why he'd agreed to marry Elphaba.

"Alright everyone, emotions always fly high at weddings. But everything is under control now." His fathers voice was clear and concise over the murmurings of the crowd and soon people were filing past to shake his hand once more.

He tried to focus and give coherent responses but her cries reverberated inside his head. Oh, Elphaba, what have I done?


	2. What A Lovely Day

**What A Lovely Day**

Elphaba Rousseau stared at herself in the full length mirror. She looked like a fairy tale princess dressed in her mother's wedding gown. Pristine white velvet, satin, and French lace. It was a gorgeous dress complete with a choker made out of the same materials. The lace on the sleeves almost reached her fingertips. Everything was just how she always dreamed it to be. If one discounted the swollen, gaping wound where her heart once was.

She always imagined that she would be joyously happy on her wedding day. Downright giddy. And she had been. She'd been deliriously happy to be marrying the man of her dreams. Rodolphus Lestrange. He was everything to her. She'd known since she was 11 that she would marry him someday.

She'd watched him from afar for a year before fate decided that they should become potions partners in their second year at Hogwarts. All the girls in their year wanted to be paired with him...and they took a week long vow of silence when Professor Slughorn had placed them together. Even her best friend, Ackerley, hadn't talked to her. All of them had ignored her. Except Bellatrix...it hadn't been worth the effort she'd claimed. But she didn't mind...much. After all, she got to work with the cutest Slytherin in their year.

They became fast friends after that. Her Rodolphus. Always so giving. Even if he hid it well. He was also completely clueless to just how cute he was. Especially back then. She smiled as she remembered his reaction to why the girls wouldn't talk to her. So clueless. As always.

He was the strong and silent type most girls dreamt about. The protector. He knew who he was. Was comfortable with himself and it made it so easy to be with him. But she wasn't with him now, was she? He'd left her. He'd broken his promise to remain by her side through everything. He wasn't hers anymore...he belonged to Bellatrix now.

Her face clouded over as she returned to face the reality that today was not the day she married Rodolphus Lestrange. That had happened almost a year ago now. She was here to marry Marius Flint. A man she barely knew. A man 9 years older than she. Their longest conversation had been about her Mother's new china plates three years ago.

She struggled to hide her pain behind the mask she'd been taught to wear. Why must they be so cruel? She loved Rodolphus. And he loved her. Didn't he? Nothing else should matter beyond that. They were a family. Her hand moved unconsciously to rest on that ever present swell of her abdomen as she choked back a sob.

They were supposed to be a family. She had failed as a mother. Her baby girl never even drew breath. Is that why he left? Because he knew she was damaged? That she had killed their little girl? Perhaps Bellatrix would be able to fulfill that role. Give him children to carry on his legacy...

She clenched her eyes shut as her vision suddenly swam with visions of Rodolphus with Bellatrix. Intimately. In ways only she had ever known him. Had they consummated their union already? When the tableau continued playing even behind her closed lids she lashed out and viscously smashed her fist into the mirror without thought.

"Elphaba! What in the world are you doing?" Medea Rousseau sounded genuinely surprised to see such a raw and savage display from her daughter. "No. Don't move. You'll get blood on the dress."

Blood? Elphaba was shocked to indeed see rivulets running down her hand. She hadn't even felt the glass slice through her flesh. She started to lift her hand up in pure fascination as she watched the blood flowing out of her. It was oddly comforting to focus on that instead of the joy and happiness that was leeching from her very bones.

Medea grabbed her hand, "what are you doing? Foolish child. I told you not to get blood on the dress."

Elphaba watched distantly as her mother raised her wand and cast _epiksey_ over her hand. As quickly as the pain had set in it was gone. Her mother clucked her tongue as she realized Elphaba had indeed managed to get blood on the sleeve of her gown. She quickly cast the _tergeo_ charm and seemed to breath a sigh of relief when the sleeve was left pristine white once more.

"What is wrong with you today? You've been talking about the day you'd get married since you went to Hogwarts. I tried to remember all the details you recited daily but I may have made a few errors. Still, you should be happy on your wedding day, Sweets."

She tried to give her mother a smile but it was weak and watery at best. She had indeed attempted to bring her daughters dream into reality. The only thing Elphaba never revealed, even to her own mother, out of sheer superstition was that the dream groom waiting for her had always been Rodolphus Lestrange.

The ache within her to see him had not eased. She longed to be safe within his arms. He was her rock. Her safe harbor in any storm she had to weather. Only...he wasn't hers anymore...was he? She swallowed back a sob; knowing instinctively that her mother would not be pleased if she ruined her makeup by crying.

"Please. I can't do this. I barely know Marius." She knew pleading was futile but she had to try. At least once more.

"You will soon. He's a good match Elphie. Heir to the Flint name even. I hadn't expected Ainsley Flint to offer his sons hand at all. Maybe Jasper if he wasn't already married to the Starfoot girl."

"He's nine years older than me. We have nothing in common. The only conversations we've ever had were in passing. Small talk. You should marry someone you love. And I don't love him."

Medea gave her a thunderous look. "Your father and I are 8 years apart. Our father's decided on our match. Just as yours has done for you. It is the way of things. Not all of us have the privilege," she paused to draw in a pained breath, "to marry those we love."

Elphaba regarded her mother with an entirely new clarity. One that rocked her to her core. "Do you not love Father?" It was not something she'd ever worried about before. Medea and Cicero Rousseau were great together. She'd never even seen them fight. The thought of them not loving one another was not one that had even crossed her mind. Of course they loved each other. Didn't they?

"I did not say that."

"So...Father doesn't love you?" That was worse than both not being in love. How could anyone handle loving someone that did not love them in return?

"I did not say that either," her mother sighed. "Love is something that can grow if you give it the room to do so. If you give it a chance. I did not know your father when we married. Much like you and Marius. We certainly weren't in love. Not with each other."

"Wait...go back. You were in love with someone else when you married Father?"

Her mother suddenly had that far off look one got when recalling distant memories. She smiled softly before shaking her head to return to the present.

"I was. His name is Alphonse...but that was a long time ago. Come. We need to finish getting ready for your wedding."

"Mother..." Medea gave her an expectant look as she retrieved the hair brush from the nearby vanity. "If you know what it's like to marry someone you don't love...why would you force me to do the same? Why would Father?"


	3. Coeur Brise

**Coeur Brise**

Medea resigned herself as she lowered the hair brush once more. Maybe if she disclosed the past to her recalcitrant daughter she would see reason. Sheer force of will did not seem to be working. There was too much of Cicero in the girl to persuade her to see reason. So much raw passion. Such a poor sense of self-preservation.

"Sit down. We still have to finish your hair."

Her ever willful daughter simply crossed her arms over her chest. Waiting for an answer with an arched brow. That expression was purely her shining through in the girl. She knew they were giving Elphaba and Nessarose too much slack growing up. She herself had been kept on a much tighter leash. Held to a polished standard above her true station. However, Cicero could not be dissuaded. He had lost his only son 16 years prior to the birth of the girls. He had a penchant for spoiling the girls as a way of atoning for what had happened.

"If you wish to hear my story then you will sit. I will tell you what I can. IF you finish getting ready." She studied Elphaba with an inquiring gaze. "What's it to be?"

"You promise to tell me?"

"On my magic." Surprisingly Elphaba sat down without another word. Glancing over to where Ackerley was applying a few last touches to her makeup she worried over whether she should ask the girl to leave. Deciding against it she began brushing Elphaba's hair; her high breeding and loyalty to Elphie would hold her tongue. She was sure.

"As you know, my family once had money. The Tundra's were very prominent at one time. Oh, we certainly never had the power or means to match those like the Malfoy's. Black's. Lestrange...but we were held in respectable esteem. That is, until my Great Grandfather took over the mantle as Lord Tundra."

Elphaba sat placidly while she talked. She often wondered what life would have been like had her family not encountered their run of bad luck. Her Grandmother always insisted that her children maintain their proper breeding. That they cling to the old ways even when the respect they once had waned.

"Did Great Grandfather lose it all gambling? That's what I've often heard." Elphaba said while attempting to look up at her.

"Sit still," Medea admonished. "No. He didn't lose it all. It was more that he was the beginning of a string of bad luck. His gambling. My Grandfather's bad investments. My Fathers desperate get rich quick schemes. They each played their part in the ruination of our family. As such, Kerri and I grew up in a troubled home. After Father was sent to Azkaban we feared how we would survive."

Elphaba had heard all of this throughout her entire life so it wasn't surprising that she knew what had come next. "That's when Mama Shacklebolt gave Grandma a job in her store," she supplied.

Medea smiled fondly in reminiscence. Mama Shacklebolt had been fearless and kind. A proper pureblood of high stature. Except...she was highly opinionated and could not be swayed from a chosen path. Not even by Papa Shacklebolt. She owned and ran a beautiful ladies shop filled with clothes, flowers, lace, and jewels. Her Mother had worked as a shop maid. They had even allowed the family of three to live in their estate.

"That's right. I grew up alongside their grandson-"

Medea really should've expected the interruption when Elphaba figured it out. "Hold up. You were in love with UNCLE Alphonse?"

Pausing in her brushing she answered irritably, "you know he's not really your uncle, right? That's just an honorary title." Sighing, she continued, "we're the same age so it was easy for us to constantly spend time together. We did everything together. At home. At Hogwarts. Remarkably, we were both sorted into Ravenclaw."

While she reached for the veil across the vanity Elphaba pondered her words. "I can see how you could fall for someone that was your best friend. You moved in with Mama Shacklebolt when you were eight, right?"

"That is correct." As she started pining the veil into place she continued her tale of woe. "Alphonse asked me to be his girl in our second year. I, of course, agreed. We were happy together and our families were already used to one another. It made things so much simpler for us."

"So they were receptive of your relationship with Alphonse?" queried Elphaba.

"They did. For a time," Medea lamented.

"What changed their minds?"

Stepping back, Medea admired her work. She was blessed with such a beautiful daughter. Smiling sadly she said, "Abrianna Kama happened."

"He chose Aunt Abrianna over you?" Elphaba gasped out.

"We dated for three years. Three of the happiest years of my life. That as it may, Papa Shacklebolt deemed it necessary to betroth Alphonse to Abrianna when her family sought his hand. She was originally betrothed to Cadmus Potter." At Elphaba's confused look she explained, "Cadmus was the younger brother of Fleamont and Charlus. They grew up together; Abrianna and Cadmus. Were in love much like Alphonse and I were. So they were betrothed, however, he died when he was 15 years old."

Outraged she asked, "so they just found her someone else? How long did they give her to grieve him? A day?"

"She had two years actually," Medea informed her trying to hide her amusement. "Her parents thought she would move on so they didn't press the matter at first. When it became apparent that their daughter had no ambition of doing anything but mourning Cadmus they took action. She barely graduated and I'm sure money exchanged hands somewhere along the line. I remember her last two years at Hogwarts. It was rather like watching a moving corpse. There was no life in her. Barring when she received news of the engagement. On that day," Medea grimaced in remembrance.

"What Mama?" Elphaba was so enraptured in the story that she had unconsciously slipped back in time to when her Mother would soothe her to sleep with a bedtime story. She had hoped to continue the tradition with her own daughter. Her faced clouded over for a moment as she forced herself not to think of that.

"It was December-close to Christmas time-when the letter arrived. Six months before she would've graduated. As you know, mail comes in the great hall." Elphaba nodded her acknowledgment. "It was like a still came over the entire room. She hadn't spoken to anyone outside of teachers and her friends in years. But there she was, a Gryffindor charging down the Ravenclaw table. She slammed her letter down-right into Alphonse's plate of food. 'What is the meaning of this' she demanded to know. We were just as shocked. I had been reading my own letter from Mama Shacklebolt about the upcoming Malfoy Christmas Ball where she wanted to officially present Alphonse and I as a couple." At Elphaba's shocked face she chuckled. "Mama Shacklebolt knew nothing of the betrothal. She hadn't been asked."

"But I thought Papa Shacklebolt loved you?"

Heaving out a sigh of deep regret, Medea fought to control the emotions these memories brought with them. "He did. Dearly. As if I was his own daughter. That's why he supplied my dowry when I married your father. It's also why he always made sure we were well taken care of. He-"

"Then why did he accept the Kama's request? He knew you were already together!" Elphaba couldn't help interrupting. She knew it was rude but none of this made sense to her.

"Don't interrupt if you want to know the story," Medea scolded lightly. She continued once Elphaba apologized. "He did know. In spite of that, I wasn't the best political match his grandson could have made. And, as head of the family, the decision was his to make. It wasn't done maliciously. His job was to look after the future of his family. If we still had our standing, I'm sure he would've made a different choice. As it stands, he didn't. Besides, I understand his choice. I may not have then, but I do know that I have my own children. He wanted the best possible outcome for his family and unfortunately that wasn't Alphonse marrying a ruined girl. He wanted to tell everyone when we came home for the Christmas holidays. He thought a letter would be too cold and informal."

"The Kama's apparently didn't think so," Elphaba remarked snidely.

"No. They didn't share his view. Even so, the contract was binding. It was one of the worst Christmases of my life. Only Papa and Robert knew of the decision. Oh how they fought with Mama and Edith. When we finally returned to school my Mother advised me to distance myself from Alphonse so I wouldn't get any wild ideas stuck in my head. So...I did. Oh how that hurt. I'd never bothered with other friends really and by fifteen the field has already been settled. The friends I once had were 'our' friends and it was natural for them to stay at Alphonse's side. They reached out now and again but it was too difficult to maintain my distance if we floated in the same circle of people. So I finished my own last two and a half years mostly by myself."

Wiping tears from her eyes with a handkerchief, Elphaba stood and wrapped her trembling Mother in her arms. "That must have been so hard for you. Seeing him every day. At school. At home."

Settling into the hug, Medea supplied, "actually Mother had moved by the time I returned home. She never told me what happened but we weren't permitted to stay in the estate anymore. Papa still provided for us and paid the rent on our apartment. We never had to worry about bills or food either."

"Still, that doesn't heal a broken heart. How did Uncle Alphonse take it? I know they got married right after he turned seventeen," she muttered into her Mother's shoulder.

"He fought it at first but he knew his duty was to his family," Medea stated while pulling back from Elphaba so that she could see her face. "Just as yours is. Just as Bellatrix's loyalty belongs to her family first and foremost. And it's the same with Rodolphus. Family must come first because they are what we are born into. They are our support base in this world and that should not be forsaken. I know you don't want to do this. You're afraid. Just as I was terrified of marrying your father. I was eighteen, just as you are know. We didn't know each other. He was eight years my senior and had already lived an entire life before me. He'd suffered great loss and was very removed from the situation." At Elphaba's worried look she affirmed, "we eventually grew to care for one another. It will work in the end if you're willing to put a little work in. You must meet him halfway. Besides, you're lucky in that Marius has never lost a great love like your Father had. It will make meeting him far easier."

"I miss him..." she whimpered. "I've loved him since the moment I saw him on Platform 9 3/4 that day before our first year. It's always been him...I can't just change that."

"No. It's not something you can just turn off. But you will learn, with time. Just give Marius a chance to win your heart, alright? Can you do that? It can be good if you work for it. If you remain distant and remote you will only be in more pain," Medea advised.

"I-I will try," she acquiesced.

"Good girl. Now," she looked over to where Ackerley was quietly fussing over the bouquet, "where did Bellatrix get to? We need to finish or we'll be late."

Elphaba had forgotten that her best friend was even in the room. She had been quiet during her entire display. For a moment she was surprised that her Mother had revealed so much without sending her out of the room. She must trust her not to tell anyone.

"She said she felt light headed and needed to get some air for a moment," Ackerley informed them. "Although, she's been gone for awhile. Perhaps I should check on her."

"Please do. Thank you. We have precious few minutes left," Medea conceded before turning back to evaluate Elphaba's appearance.

Ackerley quickly moved to the door and pulled it open. It was her squeak that had Elphaba and Medea looking in her direction. She promptly slammed the door shut again before swinging her head around to look at Elphaba with worry hoping against hope that she hadn't seen what lay just beyond the door. "Elphie?" She knew with just one look that her best friend had seen them.

Her lower lip trembled as tears poured freely down her face. "I-I. Mother...I can't. I can't do this. Not today. Please. It hurts." Elphaba wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and sunk back down into her chair no longer caring about wrinkling her gown.

Growling at the innate cruelty of Black's, Medea moved swiftly to the door. "Ackerley get Elphie calmed down and cleaned up. I will handle this." She pulled the door open roughly and fought to ignore the mewl that sounded out behind her as Bellatrix and Rodolphus were revealed once again in their very compromising position. She hurriedly closed the door in an attempt to spare her daughter more needless pain.

"Come on. Breathe." Ackerley knelt in front of her. "In and out. You can do it," she pulled Elphaba's hand onto her chest. "See? Just like this. You don't want to hyperventilate. I don't have any potions on me."

She fought to calm down, "how-how could they? Right outside? Ley? Why? She already won. Why do this? He-he...he was-"

"I know Elphie. Ignore them. I know it's hard. This is YOUR day. It may not be what you dreamed of but it's still yours. Don't let them ruin it. Show him just how happy you can be with Marius. Without him. Without her. You don't need them. There you go," she breathed in relief as Elphaba began to take full breaths once again. Releasing her hand she set to work on drying her face and reapplying her makeup. "Show them all just how strong you are. Can you do that?"

Stilling her face into stone she nodded. "Good girl," Ackerley said. "Show him what he's missing."

Out in the hallway, Medea ignored exposed body parts as she castigated the couple. "I knew cruelty ran in your veins, Bellatrix Black, but even I certainly never expected THIS."

"Bellatrix LESTRANGE," she corrected primly with supreme hints of smugness. It was lost on Medea, however, as her gaze settled on Rodolphus.

"And I certainly expected better of the man who claims to love my daughter."

His reaction was the polar opposite of his wife's. He was tense and contrite. "Please. I didn't know she was in there. Honestly. I never would've-"

"Rutted against a wall with your new bride at her wedding? Outside the room she was in only makes what you did worse. Do you not think you've broken her heart enough? She did not deserve this Bellatrix. You already won," she glared at the impertinent girl.

"What's going on here?" Druella Black demanded. "Why are you reprimanding my daughter?"

Medea grit her teeth as she and Isadora Lestrange joined them in the hallway. Despite her moving back up in the ranks of society she knew she was still nowhere high enough to fully anger a Black or a Lestrange. They had enough power to alienate her family if they choose to do so. "I was simply asking Bellatrix and Rodolphus to perhaps find another location for their copulation. One that was not in the hallway outside of my daughters room."

"She called me cruel," Bellatrix told her Mother with a frown on her face.

"How dare yo-"

"Enough. Rodolphus put yourself away. Bellatrix, this WAS cruel. You know that girl is in love with Rodolphus. I, too, expected far more decorum from the BOTH of you. What were you thinking?" She turned an expectant look on her son.

"I-That is-Bellatrix summoned me. She said she wasn't feeling well," he replied while shaking his head as if he'd forgotten something.

"She wasn't feeling well so you decided to take advantage of her against a wall? How brutish are you?" Druella scolded.

"I didn't! I would never!"

"Then how did you come to be in this...predicament?" Queried his mother.

Shaking his head again he gave her a confused look, "I don't-I don't recall. I swear though, I did not know Elph was in there." He motioned towards the door. "Elph! Please...I didn't!" Medea held him back as he started towards the door.

"No. She's been hurt enough by you. Stay away from my daughter." She firmly ignored his flinch at those words.

"You heard him. They didn't know she was in there. I will admit this is not the proper time or place for such shenanigans. They are newlyweds however. And they did put there honeymoon on hold for Elphaba. You can't hold their high passions against them." Druella remarked.

"He may not have but SHE knew. She's been in there with us all day as Elphie's bridesmaid. She knew what she was doing," Medea accused. "She intended for my daughter to see. She intended harm."

"I would never. She's one of my best friends. I couldn't hurt her like that."

Isadora's eyes narrowed to how Bellatrix was holding her arms behind her back. If she wasn't mistaken she could make out the tip of her wand over her shoulder. She knew what the girl had done but she refused to admit it where anyone might overhear even more of a scandal.

"You knew? How could you do that to her? You know she's already hurting!" Rodolphus angrily accused before turning to knock on the door over Medea's head. "Elph! Please! I didn't."

Several things happened at once after that:

"Leave my daughter alone." Medea affirmed standing guard in front of the door.

"Rodolphus let's return to our seats. Come on." Isadora attempted to soothe her sons raw nerves.

"People are beginning to look. Can we move this along?" Druella asked in a clipped tone.

"Mother, she can't talk to me like that!" Bellatrix whined.

They were so busy talking over one another that they all missed the door swinging open. Elphaba stood on the other side; an immovable force. It happened so suddenly that they were all stunned into silence.

"Elph! I didn't know! I didn't! I swear. I never meant-" she held up a hand to silence his word vomit. "You look amazing Elph," he breathed out in awe of her.

"I told you to never call me that," she responded coldly.

"Elph-Elphaba? Please...I didn't."

"I do not care about what you did or didn't do. I have a wedding to prepare for and I don't have time for these games. Now, if you would please find your seats we are officially running behind because of this scene. Mother." She moved aside to allow Medea into the room but blocked the doorway when Bellatrix moved to follow her. "No. Your services are no longer required Bellatrix Lestrange. I don't need someone like you as my bridesmaid. Stay. Go on your honeymoon. It makes no difference to me." With that, she forcefully shut the door once again.

"She can't just-" Bellatrix began.

"Quiet," Rodolphus snarled.

"W-what? You can't talk to me like that. My Father-"

"He'll do what?" She recoiled as he slowly turned to face her. "You are MY wife and all of this was uncalled for. You know my feelings for her. I will never forgive you for this Bella. Never."

For the first time, Bellatrix showed some regret as she moved towards her husband. "Rodolphus," she placated with raised hands, "I didn't realize where we were. I swear. I was too involved with you."

Pushing her hands aside he asked the question burning in his mind, "and how did you get me into it? Huh? What did you do? I don't remember anything past joining you in the hallway." Her guilty look confirmed his suspicions just as the wand in her hands did. "Take your seat. We will discuss this later."

"Sweets? Are you alright?" Medea asked.

"I'm fine. I obviously made a grave error when I let my heart fall for a Lestrange. You warned me but I wouldn't listen. I see the error I've made now." Straightening her spine she kept her face perfectly composed. "This is my day. They will not ruin it. Come, we're already late. Marius must be worried."


	4. Osso Profondo

**Osso Profondo**

Elphaba was incorrect in her naive assumptions though. Marius wasn't worried. He'd lost complete track of time himself. He was lost in the pleasure of being with Dmitrius Xechnobia and Annabeth Parkinson.

"Must you marry her Marius?" Annabeth moaned around the fist she was currently biting in an effort to keep quiet.

Raising his head from between her legs he mocked her, "well I could've married you but you couldn't wait for me to return."

She groaned, "you know that was my fathers doing. He accepted Ewan's proposal of marriage. You should've made an offer before you went off 'finding your self'." She canted her hips up towards him. "Don't stop. I was almost there."

Smirking he leaned backwards into the embrace of Dmitrius instead. He groaned when it caused him to see stars as Dmitrius struck gold inside of him. "Yes. Right there Dmitri. Don't stop." Using his brown curly hair as leverage he pulled Dmitrius down for a kiss.

"Boys," Annabeth huffed. "Do I have to do everything myself?" She asked as she began moving her hand downwards to finish what Marius had started. Looking up from under her lashes she knew she had the attention of both boys and grinned. "Or maybe you gentlemen could be bothered to help a lady out?" She teasingly dipped one finger inside while she continued to watch the lust play out on their faces.

"Who do you want?" Dmitri rasped out as he continued moving inside Marius. "Shit. You feel good." Although he knew it would feel immensely better if their positions were reversed. He didn't top often for a reason.

Annabeth moaned as she toyed with herself. "Both. I want both of you. I want to feel you when I sit down."

She had them now as they disconnected and moved over to her. Dmitrius laid down with her on top. Merlin he felt good inside her. Under her. All hard planes and muscles from years of quidditch. She looked up into Marius's searing gaze as he pushed into her. Right next to Dmitri. She let out a hiss as they stretched her. "I love you. Both of you. Now MOVE."

"Your command is our pleasure." Dmitrius returned as they set a harsh pace for her. His hand soon covered her mouth when she could no longer control herself. "Shhh. Let go Beth." He breathed across her ear causing her to shiver.

She reached her hand down again to provide herself stimulation. "Fuck," she hummed as her dam broke. "D-don't stop. Give it to me," she demanded. "You know I've been good."

The dual sensation of moving inside her alongside Dmitri set him off. Just as the feeling of his warmth filling her proved to be Dmitri's undoing and together they shot Annabeth over another peak. "Yes. Yes. Make it pour out of me. More. Please?" She pleaded as she nibbled on Marius's lip. "We can do your favorite position next."

Dmitrius chuckled, "you know he likes being in the middle. He's all about the attention being on him." Besides, he knew that what Marius really preferred was being sandwiched between him and his twin brother, Devereaux. Dev hadn't joined them in years though. Not since he married Aydrehin nine years ago. Marius still wasn't quite the same as he was then; it was a miracle he let Dmitri top at all. That position had always been reserved exclusively for Devereaux. Still, he wondered how much longer this could work. He could clearly see the longing her words called to the surface in Marius. Brokering for peace he said, "we don't have time. I'm sure we're already late."

Groaning, Marius began pulling out just as Jasper Flint knocked and entered the room. "Marius? Everyone is wondering where you ran off to. Father sent me to fi-" He stopped mid-sentence as he took in their conjoined bodies. Wide-eyed, his gaze flew to his brother's. "You're getting married. Couldn't you have kept it in your pants long enough for that?"

"Shut up." Marius proclaimed as he stood up; completely unashamed of his nakedness. "And close the door before someone sees."

Shutting the door quietly he asked, "Why do you always do these things? You were caught by Mom with Devereaux at my engagement party. Now you're sleeping with his twin? AND Annabeth Parkinson? She's MARRIED. What is wrong with you?"

Shrugging, he watched as Annabeth smoothed her dress and checked her appearance in the mirror. The pleasurable look on her face told him that she was enjoying the feeling of their combined juices pooling out into her panties. "She likes it. It's not my fault that Ewan is a stick in the mud. He should liven up the bedroom play. Besides, I'm the one that took her virginity."

Stunned, Jasper looked at Annabeth for confirmation. "It's true. On my fifteenth birthday. Now, that, was a great day."

"You were seventeen! And she was fifteen! Why the hell did you sleep with her? What is wrong with you?"

"Calm down," Marius placated. "She caught me and Prescott Rosier sleeping with Paris when she was thirteen. She wouldn't leave me alone after that. Kept begging me to 'make her feel good too'. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly to have refused her request." He chuckled at the memory as he watched Dmitri getting dressed. Sometimes it hurt just to look at him. He looked so much like Dev...shaking that thought aside he continued cockily, "We agreed on her fifteenth birthday so we'd both still be at Hogwarts at the time. She's still the youngest I've ever taken though." He gave his signature smirk once more, "until tonight that is. There's a far bigger age gap than two years between Elphaba and I."

"I'm not sure that counts as she is eighteen. Despite the age difference," Dmitrius interjected.

"You're sick. You know that, right? Relations like that should be reserved for relationSHIPS. Why in Merlin's name did you sleep with Prescott AND his wife?" Jasper could not wrap his head around having meaningless sex just to have it.

"She wasn't his wife at the time. As for why? It feels good." Not to mention it kept him too hazy to remember what he'd lost. What should still be his. "You should try it sometime. That hot and hard piece entering you as you pound into someone else? Having two in you at the same time? It's sensation overload. Try it. You'll see." He slipped his pants on after he finished cleaning himself off with a well placed charm. "Annabeth, I'm sure Ewan is looking for you. We will have more fun another time. Don't pout. I have to get married. Go."

She kissed him before scooting out around an outraged Jasper. Marius watched her as he tucked his shirt back in to his pants and gathered his jacket. With a simple charm they looked as fresh as ever.

"I should be going as well. Dev probably needs my help." Dmitrius watched as pain flittered across Marius's handsome face. He wasn't a fool. He knew Marius was still in love with his brother. Not that he'd ever admit it. Well...except to Devereaux when he begged him not to get married. Those couplings were permitted. But not advised. It was perfectly normal to experiment in school but they were expected to marry well connected females once they graduated. If you wanted to carry on those experimentations after you had an heir...well...it was best to keep it behind closed doors. Even if everyone knew about it. They could ignore it if they didn't see it.

That's what had broken Marius for the rest of the world. He pretended just fine but it was there if you knew what to look for. When he couldn't change Devereaux's mind about marrying Aydrehin he begged for him to promise that it didn't spell the end for them. He'd promised and kissed Marius as proof before going to the alter. He was a handful while Dev was on his honeymoon. Dmitri had held him as he called out nightly for Dev in the throes of nightmares. Surprisingly, Marius waited a full two months after their return to seek out Devereaux. Only to be softly rebuffed. It turned out that Aydrehin had asked for a promise from him as well...she had known about them. How could she not? They were in the same year. Same house. She had made him promise not to stray from her. In any way. She feared the offspring it might produce. And Devereaux was as honorable as Marius was devious. How could he deny his wife such a request?

Taking a deep breath Marius pushed the pain aside. He quickly became the confident, smiling deviant he always played. "Yes. That is your job as my best man. I'm putting my full trust in you Dmitri." Pulling him gently forward with a hand behind his neck Marius gave him a deep kiss. "Thank you," he whispered. "I couldn't go through with this without you."

"You have only to ask. You know this." Dmitri would do anything for Marius. He loved him. Had foolishly thought they would remain together forever. The three of them against the world. Marius did love him in return even though it was nowhere near how brightly his love for Devereaux shone. That was something he had accepted long ago. They connected on a different wave length than he and Marius did; or he and Devereaux themselves even. With him gone...it just wasn't the same. Marius still called out for Devereaux in his sleep from time to time but he avoided him with a vengeance. Spending time with Dev as friends was simply more than Marius could take.

He kissed the inside of Marius's wrist where he could still see that gaping wound pouring blood in his darkest of nights. Even without a scar. It was always in the back of his mind. "I shall make sure everything is alright. See you in a few moments." Then he was gone, leaving Marius alone with his little brother. Who was still glaring angrily at Marius.

"Do not look at me in that tone of voice. Everybody was a willing participant. Fun was had by all. I swear to it on my magic." Smirking, he moved in front of the ornate mirror to retie his bow tie.

"Must you sleep with everyone? Were you finishing the set with Dmitrius? You are late for your own wedding because you were too busy getting tail!" Jasper ranted out.

Arching an eyebrow, he asked, "are you quite through? For the record, I completed the set a long time ago. I've even had both at the same time. Many times over." Marius simply grinned at Jasper's look of disgust. "Besides, she's not exactly a blushing bride. Now is she? She was already married to Rodolphus." His hand balled into a clenched fist for a moment at the thought of that smug bastard. "Tell father I'll be out in a moment."

Clenching his jaw, Jasper decided to let it go. "Alright. Two minutes. No more." With that he stormed out of the room leaving the door open in his wake.

Alone for the first moment in days-truly alone-his hands started to shake as the world closed around him. They would never understand. Devereaux was a constant presence in his life. Always so close. So close he could smell his shampoo in the slightest of breezes. So close that it would only take a twitch of the hand to be holding his. And yet...he knew he couldn't. He grimaced at the twitch his hand did give at the mere thought of touching Devereaux again. He couldn't. Devereaux had asked it of him. He'd made him promise not to even try. Not to damage his marriage in any way.

Oh, how he'd wanted to rage that day. To lash out. Destroy everything he saw. He could've done it too. If he hadn't truly cared for Dev. He could've pushed Dev over the edge. He could've kissed him. Right there in front of his prim little wife. She would've been devastated when Devereaux showed her what passion they had! With a simple kiss!

He deflated. No. He couldn't do that. It would hurt Dev far too much. And that, that was something Marius couldn't stand too see. Especially if it was followed by the look of disappointment he saw reflected in everyone else's eyes. He couldn't let Dev look at him like that. Not Dev...he wouldn't survive that. So he kept his promise to honor their marriage and stayed away from his own living heart. It still ached. He had thought that with time the edges would dull...but it had been nine years already and the wound was still as jagged as ever. He knew more about Devereaux and his morals than most so he understood his pledge to his wife. The hardest part to swallow was that he had chosen to honor one pledge above another. Yes, she was his wife, however, he'd promised Marius first! He'd promised not to forsake him to the darkness in his soul.

Nonetheless, he'd placed her desires over Marius. As he placed everything over Marius now. It was 'their' life. Their needs. They were like two ships passing in the night now. Cliched, he knew. It did rather fit however. They barely spoke. Mostly because he ran whenever Devereaux tried. He couldn't stand to listen to his platitudes. Devereaux no longer truly cared how he was doing. He was far to busy with his family. Which meant there was only so much he could hear about their plans for the family home. Their plans for their dear sweet daughter...that one had set him ablaze for awhile. They almost-ALMOST-had had their own child. He had made the mistake of proudly confiding in his Mother. He had to tell someone and as he didn't discover the true nature of his condition until well after he arrived home for summer hols...their family doctor had convinced him to divulge the information to someone trustworthy so they could help him understand what was to come.

She'd congratulated him. Hugged him. They'd talked for hours until she managed to weasel Devereaux's name from his lips. She had wished him well. And then gone to inform his Father. That night he fell ill and lost the babe. She'd even held him as he cried!

Devereaux had barely received the news that he was to be a father when he'd lost the child. He'd begged his father to allow Dev to visit while he was recovering but he steadfastly refused. It was that night as he lay crying, holding his pillow to his chest that she had proclaimed, 'maybe this is for the best Marius. A child with Devereaux would make it hard to find a suitable bride'. He'd known in that instant that everything wasn't as it should be. She'd finally revealed that they had worried for his future and had slipped a potion into his juice at supper. They'd deliberately killed their own grandchild!

Everything Aydrehin had was suppose to be his. He didn't care about the money, the power, none of it. All he wanted was Devereaux. He would have renounced his name if he had only agreed. Jasper could have all of it. Despite all of that, those morals got in the way once again. Dev was also a first born and it was his duty to carry on the family line. Nevermind the fact that Marius was obviously a natural carrier. He didn't care what last name he had to use as long as Dev was at his side.

Dreams were foolish. And powerful. They possessed the ability to break a persons soul. To cause an ache so deep it could be felt in your very bones.

"Marius?" a soft voice questioned.

His heart jerked in recognition even though he'd told it a million times over by now. Why couldn't he learn his lesson? Maybe he really should stop spending so much time with Dmitrius. How could he move on when he spent his nights with the mans own twin brother? Then again, Dmitri was the only other person that truly knew his pain. "Not now Devereaux. I don't have the strength for whatever this is. I can do without your platitudes today. I grow weary of them."

"So you're really going through with this? You're going to marry Elphaba Rousseau?" He leaned against the door jamb effortlessly and without any thought of his effect on Marius.

Looking over his shoulder Marius drank deeply of the display. Clenching his eyes shut he forced his gaze to return to the window overlooking the gardens. "What does it matter to you if I do or not?"

"I worry about you Marius. I always have."

"You no longer have that right," he ground out. "You don't get to worry about me. Ever again."

"Marius," he sighed, "I do still care about you. You have to know that."

"Yeah?" He snorted. "A lot of good that's done me so far. I'll be sure to send you a thank you letter as soon as I return from my honeymoon. Make sure to watch for it."

"Marius..."

"Would you kindly stop? I'm sure you have a wife and daughter waiting for you back in the hall. You should join them. The ceremony is about to start." Why had he agreed to let Devereaux be involved? That was complete stupidity on his part.

"Marius, I lo-"

"Stop! No more. Not one more word. I can't hear it anymore. You can't tell me you love me and to stay away from you in the same breath. It doesn't work that way. Just go...please? Please...no more pain? I don't think I can withstand anymore from you," he pleaded. Devereaux was everything he'd ever wanted. He couldn't bear to listen to him carry on about how he cared for him. Especially since he could no longer have him. What good was owning the mans heart when he could never even touch him?

"It remains true though-to this day. And I am sorry. About how things ended. I never intended for that to happen." He straightened and walked towards Marius. It was so tempting to run his fingers through those locks as he used to do. He knew it would calm Marius in an instant.

Gritting his teeth Marius turned to face him. "Yet it still happened. And you somehow still carry my heart inside your chest. So please...leave me alone? You've made your position quite clear." Clenching his hands he made to walk around Devereaux only...Dev stopped him. It was so unexpected that it froze the air in his chest. It was the first time they had made direct physical contact in nine years and his brain just couldn't handle it. This was HIS Devereaux his mind screamed at him. The nerve endings under those fingertips were sparking with renewed life. "Don't," he whimpered, "not unless you intend to stay with me."

"You know I can't. No matter how much I desire to. I can't. She needs-"

"Then I suggest you unhand him. He has a wedding to get to." Dmitrius had wondered back to the room after Marius still failed to make an appearance. He gave his brother a furious look when he didn't remove his hand. "Marius does not need to hear about your wives needs on any matter. Unhand him."

Hurt, Devereaux let Marius go. "You never shied from my touch before."

Shivering, Marius said, "You weren't married before. You set this path for us. Don't blame me for following it. You gave me next to no choice in the matter. What did you expect would happen? Did you want me to sit by your side? The consummate best friend that always seems a touch too close? I can't do that. It hurts too much. I can't love you from afar and watch you be with her up close."

Dmitri strode to Marius's side and he caught the look of guilt that flashed from his twin. "You don't get to have your cake and eat it too. You made your choice. You chose Aydrehin over him. What you're doing now isn't fair. To Marius. OR Aydrehin."

"It hurts not talking to you. We used to tell each other everything. We knew each other inside and out."

"I do believe that is what your wife's for," Marius replied stiffly.

"It's not the same...she's not...well...not YOU. I just...wish we could at least be friends. Merlin, you're still friends with Dmitri!"

His eyes morphed to steel, "I also fuck your brother on occasion. I frequently share a bed with him. Sometimes even without sex." He studiously ignored the flinch that information caused in Devereaux. "You chose to marry her. You. I can't be your friend. You ask...too much of me. I'm sorry Dev..." He turned and marched quickly from the room. He couldn't stand to look into those eyes anymore. To see his pain reflected in them. It would be his undoing. There was a time when he would have done anything as long as it meant Devereaux's happiness. But, as Dmitri kept telling him...Dev left and it was time now for Marius to look out for his own happiness.

"Leave him alone brother. You've done enough damage already," Dmitri warned.

Devereaux ignored him in favor of striding to the door to watch Marius walk away. "How is he? Truly. I see signs but he no longer confides in me."

"Can you blame him? You left him. Chose another over him. Why would he tell you anything about his life? What you had is over. Let him go Dev...just...let him go."

Devereaux tensed. "I can't," he muttered. "It hurts so much being apart from him. I had fully intended on still being by his side...but she tricked me into making that oath." His shoulders slumped in defeat as Marius rounded the corner without a single look back. He was still too tense. When was the last time he actually took the time to relax? Maybe they could visit the cottage again like they had after graduation. It was so peaceful there. Marius would love to return there, he was sure.

His musings were cut short by his brothers vitriol. "Doesn't matter. He was willing to walk away from all of it. For you. And you still married her. How you could choose them over him I still don't know. He worshiped the ground under your feet. Still does. So stop playing with his heart. You love him? Let him go. Forcing him to watch the man he loves form a life with another...is torture."

"It hurts too much to let him go," Devereaux uttered through his tears.

"Yeah? Good." He knew Dev was hurting. They were twins after all. Twins were always tied together in mysterious ways by the universe. But he had chosen his pain and then forced it onto Marius. Marius who acted so bold but was really so fragile. "You deserve it."

"Dmitrius..." he whispered as he turned to look at him. He could hear the ache in his twins voice. Could feel its echo in his heart.

"You know...he's not the only one you left. Not that it matters." With that he shoved past his twin and followed after Marius.

"There. You look stunning," Circe Starfoot exclaimed as she studied her handiwork. "Not to bad if I do say so myself," she grinned while rubbing her aching back with her hand.

Beatrice Crouch grinned as her four month pregnancy bump was hidden by the beautiful bow. "Thank you. I couldn't tie it right myself."

"It's quite alright. You get used to it after awhile," Circe mused.

Walking into the room Orchid agreed, "Yes. And having eight children will certainly give one the chance to get used to it." She chuckled at the horrified look on Beatrice's face. "I do believe I have everyone in their seats. Are we finally ready to start this wedding?"

"E-eight children?" Beatrice gulped out. This was her first child and she was understandably nervous about the entire process. Her older sister kept throwing random, unsolicited advice at her since she already had two boys and a girl of her own. Her brother was of course completely useless on the subject matter. His wife Betty had been a soothing balm to her sisters rashness though. Their son Barty Jr. was seven already and he was one of the most well behaved little boys she'd ever seen. She hoped her son was like his cousin.

Seeing the look on the young girls face Circe softly admonished her sister-in-law, "don't scare her. I've only been pregnant four times. It's really not as bad as you're picturing it to be."

"Four times? That doesn't makes sense."

"It does if you have multiple births. Like me and my sisters," Kirochasha, Elphaba's cousin, helpfully explained. "Eve, Kaileya, and I are triplets."

"Not that most people believe that mind you." Evealeanya grinned. "Even you guys thought me and Rochasha were adopted at first."

To be fair, the triplets did not look very much like triplets if you didn't look past the surface. Their father, Kerri, was Medea's brother and both of them had a dark complexion. Safiana, their mother, had a very pale complexion in contrast. Usually the darker pigmentation overtook the other and all of their children carried their father's skin tone. That is-except for Kirochasha and Evealeanya. Which is why most assumed the two were adopted when they were seen with their family.

Medea gathered everyone's attention by clapping her hands, "Alright. Everyone is in position. Let's get this going before we fall even farther behind schedule. "Ackerley, you're maid of honor so you go right before Elphaba does. The triplets are in front of you. Do you three remember the order you're to go in?" At their affirmative nods Medea continued, "Eartha, you're in front of them which means you go first Beatrice. There's been a little shake up on the boys side as well, Devereaux has been replaced by Tarquinius Nott. So you will be partnered a little differently than in rehearsal: Ackerly and Dmitrius, Kaileya and Nikoloas, Kirochasha and Prescott, Evealeanya and Aspen, Eartha and Mountain, Beatrice and Tarquinius. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," they answered in unison before heading out to match up with the boys.

Their departure left Medea alone with her daughter for a moment, "are you ready?"

"I just want this day to be over," she lifted the hem of her dress to make it easier to walk. "And I do promise to give him a chance Mama. Just like you said."

"You haven't called me that since you were seven years old," Medea quickly patted her eyes with a handkerchief. "I'll be bawling before this night is through. You just watch." They embraced one last time before heading to meet up with the others. "Your father is waiting for you and I will be in the front row when you get out there Sweets. I love you."

"I love you too Mother," she smiled and moved to join the others just as the music started to play.


	5. Let's Get Married

Marius stood in place at the altar trying his best to appear calm. Despite his best efforts though, his hands still quivered in time to the erratic beat of his heart. He'd removed Devereaux from his place of honor even though his Father disapproved. The organ startled him out of his musings however and he dutifully began to watch the bridal procession. He hoped he was doing the right thing. Elphaba had seemed like a good choice months ago...but what if he was wrong?

The appearance of Beatrice Crouch with Tarquinius Nott surprised him. She hadn't been in the rehearsal. Who had she replaced? A quick scan of the room revealed a seated Bellatrix who had a glower etched onto her face. Ah, so that's who had been replaced. Not that he could blame Elphaba. That girl was far too vindictive and unstable. He knew her inclusion in the bridal party had only hurt Elphie more and had argued against it. The Black's were a formidable foe however. There would be backlash from this to deal with in the future.

As Ackerley and Dmitrius joined the others at the altar he took a deep steadying breath. Elphaba and Cicero would be next. He could do this. He could. He had to. She may not have the high standing his father had been hoping for but she was still acceptable. Hopefully they could at least come to terms with each other and be friends, if nothing else.

Elphaba stood firm and radiant as her father escorted her down the aisle. The hall was absolutely beautiful; Circe and Orchid had outdone themselves this time. It was elegant and yet simple at the same time. The pale pink and white roses were offset well by the lace and pearls that Elphaba favored. The customary Slytherin green stood out against this backdrop since it was the richest color.

Both she and Marius studied each other and simultaneously decided that they would indeed work to make this marriage work in some form. They had been hurt by those they held closest to their hearts and were, perhaps unconsciously, seeking salvation. Marius knew Rodolphus had crushed Elphaba's heart when he chose to honor his family duty above all else. Much as Devereaux had crushed his. In time he would tell her of that pain; as he hoped she would share hers.

He noticed that she studiously kept her gaze locked on him. This surprised him as he had expected her to seek refuge from Lestrange who she knew was in the crowd. She looked different he noted as he continued to watch her. Her resolve had been strengthened by some action. Marius wondered briefly if Bellatrix had something to do with the cold fire flickering in her gaze. Had she pulled one of her little stunts on his bride-to-be?

As they reached the end of the aisle the officiate greeted them and called out, "who gives this young woman to be married?"

"I do, sir," Cicero answered before turning to face his daughter and kissing her brow. "I love you Sweets."

Smiling up into her father's face she let him place her hand into Marius's. "I love you too Father," she murmured just before he took his seat.

Her hands were soft and she smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. It was an intoxicating combination. "El?" he said softly when she stood there for a moment too long.

She started and gazed up into his face, "sorry, I was lost in the moment." Smiling softly she took the final three steps it took for her to stand directly across him.

"It's quite alright," he assured as they joined hands and nodded for the officiate to begin the ceremony.

She was now officially Elphaba Flint. It was strange and yet oddly comforting at the same time. The newlyweds had remained politely civil after the ceremony and, to the surprise of many, didn't stray more than a few steps apart. It was as if they sensed a safe haven in each other. If they parted Devereaux or Rodolphus may see it as an invitation to attempt more direct and personal conversation.

Rodolphus came close to striding on the dance floor to pull them apart during their first dance. His mother, Isadora, gently pulled him back, "no, my son. You must let her go." She gently rested her hand on his cheek.

"That is easier said than done," he told her as his heart clenched at the sight of Elph in the arms of Marius "I love her. I always have...I feel nothing for Bellatrix."

"I know, mon beau fils. I know. But sometimes things have to hurt. Give Bella a chance. She may surprise you." Isadora desperately hoped that was true. The happiness of her children was everything to her so she prayed that Roderick had indeed made the right choice.

Grumbling, Rodolphus stared at his Mother incredulously. "What? You married the man of your heart. And no one told you it was wrong. How could you possibly understand what I'm going through at this moment?"

Isadora gave him one of those motherly looks that show up when a parent feels for the pain of their offspring. And yet...also thinks they are incredibly stupid at the same time. It was a talent Mothers always have. "Darling, just because your Father and I have loved each other from the time we were 15 does not mean I've never experienced any pain in my life. Yes, I may not know how you feel but I do understand that you hurt. Which causes me pain."

Deflating his anger Rodolphus merely nodded. He continued to watch the dancing couple though and the pain was clearly etched onto his face. "Bella spelled me so that I would hurt her. So she'd hate me...all because of the power I can give her as Mrs. Lestrange. Elph...she wanted me because of who I am. Not what I could do for her. How is that not better?"

"You know the answer, the Rousseau's don't have enough political standing." At his pointed glance to the dance floor she added, "yes, but he's a Flint. While the difference in standings still applies they do sometimes make risky choices. Although, I do know many families refused to marry their daughters to him due to his reputation. So that may have something to do with it. Ainsley would still want a pureblood for his first born. Elphaba has poise and class. Marius is a step up for her. And her family."

"The Lestrange's would be better than the Flint's."

"True." She smoothed the front of his robes, "but you're father was uncomfortable with your step down. Yes," she assured quickly, "she is worthy of your love but her social standing is below yours. He worries about you. You will understand some day when you raise your own child."

His eyes sought out Connor Shacklebolt where he was dancing with his wife, Eartha. Would Elph still have let Eartha be in her wedding party if she knew? If she knew that the baby girl everyone was delighted over was truly theirs? Oh yes, he knew that Bronwynn Shacklebolt belonged to him. Her magic called out to his. And what about Medea? He watched as she fluttered around the ornate ball room attending to the guests. Did she know that her precious Alphonse had been the one to carry her granddaughter away in the night?

"I have a daughter," he ground out.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her first grandchild. "You did, yes, but Elphaba lost her. It happens. I myself lost your little sister. I was so delighted when I was able to carry Rabastan to term. I worried about loosing him as well."

Narrowing his eyes Rodolphus judged her. Did she really not know? Or was this an elaborate act? No, he decided. Her heartbreak was too real. Which prompted him to question... why did his father keep this from her? As far as he knew they shared everything. Or maybe...they had built it to appear that way? Perhaps he knew she wouldn't agree with this deceit? "Yes. Quite right. I find myself forgetting that."

Nodding, she empathized, "I can see how you might. She did carry her full term so it's hard to remember that ending instead of a better one. Come, let's head home for the evening. Where is your father?" Scouting the room she found him talking animatedly to Ainsley, Alphonse, and Cicero. "What are those old men up to now?" she chuckled.

He shrugged and answered honestly, "Probably something nefarious. They're good at that."

"Rodolphus! They mean well and want only the best for their children. Even if you can't see it. Gather your bride. I'm rather tired from this evenings excitement."

"Yes Mother," he acquiesced causing her to give him a faint smile before moving off to intercept Roderick.

Out on the dance floor, Marius held Elphaba close. "Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear.

She gave the question a moment of honest pondering, "I don't know. Not really. Not anymore. I just wish we could leave already. I hate that they're all watching. Waiting for me to fail again."

Marius stilled for just a second as she spoke from his own heart. This may just work out for both of them. Their pain were echoes of each other. "Maybe I can sneak us out early. I promise I will try."

"Thank you Marius. I promise that I will try and make you a good wife."

"As I promise to try and make you a husband you can be proud to call your own. And, maybe someday we may come to be at least friends," Marius said while smiling softly.

"I would like that," she smiled in return.

Rodolphus scanned the crowded ballroom looking for the Bellatrix. He ran into several people that greeted him and attempted to draw him into their conversations but he only wanted to get home. This day had already gone on too long and he was exhausted. Excusing himself from Cygnus Black he continued his circuit through the room.

Not seeing his wayward wife Rodolphus started peeking into the secluded alcoves around the room before heading out onto the garden grounds. It was in a hidden rose grove that he came across a rather surprising sight-two people were deep in argument. Which wasn't the surprising part, oh no. It was surprising because it appeared to be Abraxas Malfoy and Orion Black. And it sounded like...a lovers quarrel? But that couldn't be right...could it?

"He deserves to know the truth Abraxas!"

"He's not ready to know. Neither is Sirius and you know it. It will only scare them," Abraxas argued. "They aren't like us. Five years separate them...maybe it will bypass them entirely. We don't know yet."

"Unlikely. There was ten years between Baris and Arcturus so why would five make such a difference? The only Black it missed on the way down was my Great Grandfather Phineas...which was probably wise. They will suffer the same fate unless we tell them!"

Rodolphus was deeply confused by this point. What had missed Phineas Black? And why were the Malfoy's involved? Struggling to stay in the shadows he couldn't help but to be riveted by their argument.

Abraxas sighed. "Lucius is not ready to know. He's only fifteen. Besides, Cygnus has already expressed interest in a union between Lucius and his youngest, Narcissa."

Orion had begun pacing but halted at those words to give him a pained look. "Brax...don't," Orion pleaded as he slid a hand under the suit jacket Abraxas was wearing. "Don't do that to them."

What? Rodolphus was startled by the bold familiarity. Nobody addressed Abraxas Malfoy so casually. Not even his own wife, Althea, referred to him by anything other than Abraxas. Why would Orion think he had the freedom? Especially to place his hands on the Malfoy scion uninvited? Maybe the Black's really were as mad as everyone said.

Taking a calculated three steps away from Orion caused the hand on his waist to drop away. "There is no 'them' to speak of."

Orion gave him a look that called his sanity into question. "There will be. Sirius starts Hogwarts in a year and a half."

"And by then Lucius will already be engaged. It will be over before it starts."

"Why is your head in the sand? It won't work and deep down you know it. You were betrothed before we were officially together. Why would it work now?" Orion questioned, trying to make Abraxas see sense on the matter.

Sighing, once again, Abraxas explained, "I was betrothed for two weeks before we became a thing. Not a year and a half. And we grew up side by side. Went to Hogwarts side by side. The feelings had a great foundation to begin with. Lucius and Sirius have barely spoken to each other. They don't have that foundation. It will be alright. It has to end somewhere."

"Brax...not even marriage has stopped it before. Don't do this to them. Don't you remember our own pain? How it felt when our families pulled us apart? That needs to stop. THAT was the ultimate goal Licorus was aiming for. It's what they denied him. I don't understand how so many generations can keep repeating history while expecting a different outcome."

"Because Licorus was mental. Leave it to a Black to take the extreme action. Madness runs in the family," Abraxas sneered.

What in the world were they talking about? Licorus Black had died in 1872...how could his actions be having any effect in 1969???

The cruel words caused Orion to pause in his pacing once more. "What?" He looked at Abraxas with obvious disappointment in his eyes. "Is that truly what you believe? That I'm mad? Is that why you've been so 'busy' these past 4 years? Why you've missed every single...meeting?"

Rodolphus was surprised to see a look of supreme pain settle onto Orion's face. He could tell that Abraxas was doing his best to maintain his composure. Orion Black had always been more expressive than any other Black before him. Except maybe Licorus...interesting.

"I am busy with work and raising my son, Orion. Nothing more. Things have just been hard lately and I have to secure the future of my line. Besides, we got caught up in the madness of our fathers. We shouldn't let them control our actions any longer. It's time we grew out of boyhood fantasies."

Abraxas was obviously hoping to de-escalate the situation with that argument but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Rodolphus watched as the Black patriarch stumbled backwards-his entire body held rigid with suppressed pain and anger.

"Boyhood fantasies? Grow up?" Orion scoffed, "and I foolishly thought I meant something to you. If that is how you wish it to be...give my regards to Althea. I'm sure she'll be pleased to know that she's finally won."

Rodolphus had a moment of panic as Orion began stomping angrily in his direction. He almost took off running but he was afraid the motion would give him away completely. Instead, he attempted to slink backwards into the darkness of the rose bush behind him, earning himself quite a few scratches in the process. Rodolphus couldn't stop himself from rooting for Orion however. He obviously cared about Abraxas a great deal why. Not that Rodolphus could understand it...Abraxas Malfoy was cold and vindictive...but they deserved happiness too. Didn't they?

"...wait..." Abraxas called after him.

"Don't do it," Rodolphus muttered. "Make him work for it. Don't just give in." Orion simply clenched his fists and kept walking. "That's it. There was no passion in that."

"Orion!" Abraxas called sharply but not even that caused the brunette to stop. With a dawning look of panic, Abraxas rushed forward to grab his hand just before the edge of the enclosure. "Ri...stop..." he begged softly, sighing with relief when the other actually paused.

Orion refused to look at the blonde. "What do you want Abraxas?"

"I-just-stop. Ok? Stop."

"Stop what? Stop walking away? Stop telling the truth? Stop...loving you?" Orion whispered.

At those words, Abraxas tightened his grip so he could use it as leverage to turn Orion. "Never. Never say that again," Abraxas demanded as he pulled Orion into his arms. He clung desperately to him while one hand carded through the soft brown locks.

Orion quivered for a moment before relaxing into the embrace. "Please...I can't do this much longer without you. It hurts Brax. I miss you..."

Rodolphus was near to cheering out loud when the two kissed passionately. He knew that if he didn't escape now he might see things he could never unsee. Stepping softly out of the bush he ignored the twinges where he'd been snagged by thorns and was just about to turn away when he heard a new voice-one filled with utter malice.

"I should've known you couldn't do it," sneered Althea Malfoy stepping from behind the fountain at the back of the grove. "All your big talk about protecting Lucius and his future. Promises about keeping him away from despicable trash like him," she motioned to Orion. "You're still just as perverted as the day we met."

Orion had pulled away from Abraxas at her sudden appearance. "She's been here the whole time?"

"I-well..." Abraxas looked back and forth between the two with quilt etched onto his face.

"We were having a romantic moment. Which you, of course, managed to destroy. You destroy everything. It's what Black's do best." She smirked as he cringed. "Why do you think he hasn't shown up for any of your silly little rendezvous in four years? It's over Black."

"Brax?" He questioned with uncertainty.

Althea growled, "he is MY husband. Not yours. Not any longer. So I suggest you run along back to your own wife. And stop sending those ridiculous notes for meet ups. I grow weary of burning them."

Orion gave them both a look of incredulous surprise. "He shows those to you?"

"He shows me everything. We have no secrets."

He stumbled backwards once again. "You two deserve each other." And he was off like a shot back to the ballroom without looking back.

"Orion!" Abraxas called, pain skirting the word.

"Let him go, Abraxas. We've had enough of that perversion," Althea smoothly commented as she slid her arms around her husbands waist. "Now, where were we?"

Abraxas kissed her but it wasn't the same as the fiery one he'd had moments ago. This was...detached. Like he was performing a perfunctory duty. Rodolphus could tell that Althea was far more into it than Abraxas was. In fact, Abraxas was watching Orion over her shoulder with obvious longing but he apparently lacked the brevity to chase after what he really desired. Who he really wanted.

As Rodolphus made his way back up to the ballroom he couldn't help but wonder if this was why the adults always seemed so angry and bitter. Why was loving someone not enough? How was social status worth more than happiness? Looking around the room with a clearer focus he noticed lingering glances and fleeting touches between couples torn asunder by family and society. Why was that normal? When did it become normal to be miserable?


	6. Golden Angel

A/N: So...I just realized that I forgot to post the chapter before this one. It's fixed now. Sorry about that.

Cicero Rousseau watched with quiet pride as his daughter was married. He knew this wasn't the match she wanted. That her heart was already taken by that Lestrange boy. He wished she could've married for love alone but he knew quite personally the demands of their society. Cicero didn't have the power needed to combat the whims of the Lestrange's and the Black's.

His daughter had been judged by them and deemed wanting. She wasn't good enough for them. Just as he hadn't been good enough. Even Medea hadn't been good enough for their inner circle. He only wished that he could've spared his Elphaba this pain.

Cicero had learned to love his wife. They were partners in life and had raised two beautiful daughters and an amazing son together. It was the best they could do when they were both hurt so deeply. He tried to fall in love with Medea. He really had but she just wasn't...right. Just as he knew she was still in love with Alphonse.

It hurt but at the same time, he understood it. That was likely why they got along so well. They saw that echo in each other. The echoing pain of being the one left behind. No matter the reason.

Part of that was why he agreed to Ainsley Flint's proposal. Marius was his heir but no 'respectable' daughter would marry him. They all knew of his proclivities and how many lovers he'd already taken. Female and male. Cicero's hope was that he'd at least treat Elphaba with dignity and keep his affairs under better control. Especially since he knew the Flint heir was already in love and had been left behind, much like Elphaba.

A flash of golden blonde hair caught his eye as they stood to watch the couple walk down the aisle. He knew it was her. He'd know that hair anywhere. Her being there was an honest surprise for him...but then this was a Flint marriage. Not just a Rousseau one. Of course she had been invited. Along with her husband and their two children. Ah, and the new son-in-law as well. That wedding was set for next year and he didn't expect an invitation to come his way.

Shoving the pain down, Cicero held his arm out so that his wife could place her hand in the crook of his elbow. Both of them kept their heads held high as they followed after their daughter. They were used to the murmurs that always surrounded them wherever they went. Wizards didn't seem to know how to mind their own business.

Taking their place in line next to Elphaba they calmly accepted the blessings from the multitude of guests. Cicero pretended not to notice Medea's sigh of relief when he took hold of her hand as Alphonse Shacklebolt and his family approached. Despite the fact they had shared a young love, Alphonse treated Medea as one would a sister. He never cracked and even acted as an uncle to their children since his parents had helped raise Medea and her brother. No one would ever guess that there had once been much more between the two based on his actions alone. Medea had been shattered and so very lonely when they married because she lost her entire world when Alphonse was ripped from her. She'd had no friends to speak of anymore since Alphonse garnered more loyalty than a Tundra girl.

"Alphonse," he greeted as he shook the mans hand. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss my nieces wedding," Alphonse returned with a smile. "It's good to see you again Medea."

"You as well. You're looking good, Abrianna," she calmly commented while tightening her grip on Cicero's hand.

Abrianna gave her a shallow smile. "Thank you. Elphaba looked radiant in your old wedding dress. Recycling is the right way to go. They want too much for a dress you only wear once."

"Well I think she looked absolutely stunning, Abrianna. You must be getting a better fashion sense if you noticed it too," a soft and decisive voice interjected from their left.

Stiffening, Cicero didn't have to look, he already knew who had come to their aid. He'd heard that voice in all of the manners one might hear a voice. Late night whispers, passionate encouragement, heated excitement, shattering sorrow, morning breathiness...he knew it all. Still dreamed about it even. The contrast of her ivory skin against his own ebony.

"Thank you Callidora. I love the simplicity of the dress," Medea supplied.

"Yes. That is what makes it so elegant. It's simple and ethereal. One does not need all those puffs and adornments. They make one look vapid and ostentatious. Wouldn't you agree, Abrianna?"

Gritting her teeth Abrianna agreed. "Of course Callidora. You are the fashion scion." It was an obvious dig at the dress their daughter-in-law, Eartha Zabini, had worn two years previous. Abrianna had helped to design the monstrosity that everyone had quietly agreed was an eyesore. Not that they told her that.

Sensing a brewing storm Marius politely stepped smoothly between the groups. "Thank you for coming Abrianna and Alphonse. I know how much your presence means to Elphaba."

"It really does Uncle Alphonse," Elphaba kissed his cheek. "Will you be joining us at the reception?"

"I would love to Sweets, but Connor and Eartha need to get home. Bronwynn is getting cranky. Come see me when you return from your honeymoon?"

"I swear it. Have a good evening," Elphaba said while reaching out to smooth down a tiny curl on the little girls head. She sniffled softly as she returned her hand to her side and fought to still her tremors.

Cicero was glad to see Marius slip his own hand down to grasp hers. He didn't announce her weakness but was showing silent support. He hated seeing her like this and ached to tell her the child's true identity. A whisper in his ear was able to deter him from that path however.

"They are watching you, mi amor. Don't let them break you any further," Callidora trailed the hand she'd wrapped around his neck during her hug down his shoulder. "It was a beautiful wedding. Congratulations Elphaba. Marius." And then she was gone just as suddenly as she had appeared.

"Mother?" Elphaba queried in surprise. "It was Callidora BLACK?!"

Medea calmed Elphaba with a hand on her shoulder. "Not the place."

Cicero nervously looked at her husband since he hadn't followed Callidora. "Harfang...nice to see you."

Harfang stared at him in quiet study for a moment before inclining his head in acknowledgment. "Good wishes Elphaba and Marius," he stated before following after Callidora.

The rest of the well wishing was a blur after that. Even the slight given by Druella as she purposely refused to give hers wasn't as big a deal as it should've been. Until finally, it was over and they were watching the young couple enter the ballroom. After the usual rituals were seen to the night seemed to never end for Cicero.

Seeking some quiet he stepped out and into the hallway. Breathing a sigh of relief as he walked slowly towards the window overlooking the Flint gardens he was taken by surprise when a hand grabbed him from behind. His surprise only grew when he followed that hand to find Callidora attached to it. "Calli?"

Shushing him, she took ahold of his hand and steered him into the next room they came across. Closing the door she wrapped herself around him in a tight hug. "Are you alright? I heard they used Ichabod to gain your corporation."

Cicero tightened his arms around her as fury ignited in his heart at the memory of how the Lestrange's had threatened their son to control him. He had thought Ichabod was safe because he was a Black by birthright. But...he had witnessed their cruelty. More than once. "He has kids now. A son and a daughter."

"Yes," she murdered in agreement. "Madeline and Alexavier. They give me updates on them to keep me 'docile'. As if that makes up for ripping my one year old son out of my arms. Out of our lives."

Cicero held her in silence for a few moments while he absorbed the feeling of having her in his arms once again. "Calli...we should get back," he muttered reluctantly.

"Cicero..." she whispered into his neck while sliding her hand underneath his shirt and across his back. "I miss you. More than anything."

Shivering, he fought to remain strong and committed to his wedding vows. "I can't. Medea-"

Callidora kissed him so he'd stop talking. "Cicero we haven't been together in 34 years...do you remember our last time? I do. I dream about it almost nightly. It was Valentines Day and you surprised me with a week away to Paris."

Smiling, Cicero admitted, "I remember. Our hotel room has that fur rug in front of the fireplace." Frowning, he continued, "and when we got back your-"

"No. Don't think of what happened on that day. Remember the day before." Sliding her other hand up his chest she said, "this room has a fur rug too..."

Cicero groaned as her actions caused an uprising inside him. "Calli..." he muttered as he slid his hands deep into her blonde locks and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He pulled back long enough for her to slide his jacket off his shoulders and to the floor.

Reaching to unbutton his shirt she kissed across his jaw and down his throat. "Make love to me Cicero. Thirty-four years is a long time to be without your soul mate."

Cicero actually growled out the pain their forced separation had caused him over the years before muttering a spell that had them naked in seconds. Ignoring Callidora's startled gasp, he picked her up and carried her over to that very rug she mentioned earlier. The feeling of her legs around his waist...of her core, slick and wet, so near to his cock...after all this time...his head felt heavy with desire. Laying her down gently he drank deeply of the sight she made.

"Cicero," she pouted while reaching out for him. "I need you. Please. It's been so lonely without you."

Surging forward into her depths Cicero was rewarded with another surprised gasp. He fought to control himself as her walls gripped him tightly. "Merlin you're tight," he groaned.

"I haven't had a lover since the moment I found out I was expecting Kaylena," she explained. "Harfang wanted two kids and that's all he got. I couldn't bear any more than that. Make me feel warm again, dulzura de mi vida. Give me life." She wrapped her legs around his waist and used her heels to push him forward. "More," she breathed out. "More," she demanded.

More is what he gave her; deeper, harder, stronger. Being inside Callidora felt like a homecoming. Twenty-six years had passed since she'd given birth to Harfang's daughter. He'd never imagined she'd stayed chaste all that time. He'd hoped but couldn't bring himself to truly want to know. Similarly, he and Medea hadn't been together since their youngest, Nessarose and Frexspar, were born. However, that had only been fourteen years ago. Most of the difference was made up by it taking him seven years to her two months to remarry.

The memories of those two months had him surging forward with more power than he'd intended but Callidora didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, it made the Slytherin princess melt even more. Only he had ever seen her this disposed. She melted for him alone and he reveled in it. Reveled in the nails raking down his back, in the heels digging into his backside, in the wanton moans coming from her mouth. But most of all, he reveled in the sight of his ebony cock plunging into her ivory depths once more. It was an image he'd carry with him when they parted once more.

Cicero trailed his hand down her quivering abdomen to her aroused clit. Continuing to thrust powerfully as he stroked her caused her back to arch up uncontrollably while she moaned out his name as if it was a prayer. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "come for me Calli. Come."

She whimpered as her body finally broke and she began gushing. "Cicero!" Her body shook from the force of her orgasm and the aftershocks made him lose control as well. Her body squeezed his orgasm from him hungrily. "I love you!"

"I love you," he responded while kissing her hungrily before drawing back to catch his breath. "Damn me but I always have."

"Just as I've always been in love with you," Callidora assured laying her hand gently on his cheek.

Cicero stood up to look for his wand so he could get them cleaned up and presentable again. Mede-he stopped suddenly as a hand caught his arm causing him to lose his train of thought. Following that hand led him to a sight that caused his entire brain to malfunction. Callidora was naked on her knees and, despite being 54 now, she was just as beautiful to him as the very last time they'd been this intimate at a naive 20 years.

"Where are you going?"

"I was-I was looking for my-" his train of thought was once again halted as she moved forward slightly to wrap her lips around his cock. "Merlin, I don't-I don't know if I can go two rounds anymore. It's been a long time."

She just increased her efforts at his words and the sight of her being deliciously wanton on her knees in front of him surprisingly brought him back to life. She pulled back to smirk at him, "I knew you had it in you." She gave him another coquettish kitten lick before turning around on her hands and knees to present him with her backside.

"Calli...the things you do to me," he groaned as he watched their mingled juices flowing down her legs before plunging back inside.

Slamming herself back to meet him made him go even deeper inside her. "Yes. Deeper. Make me feel you in my throat," she demanded.

Growling, he rocked forward a few more times before pulling out completely. Merlin, he could see her walls still trying to clench around him. She was so hungry for it. Chuckling at Calli's whine of disapproval he rolled to lay on his back. "Come here," he said and waited as she climbed over him.

"Cicero...I need you," her whimper quickly turned into a gasp when he pulled her hips down so she was impaled once again. "Oh! Yes! So deep," she groaned while slamming her hips up and down onto his. "Don't stop."

"You're the one in control Angel," he moaned. "You're so tight. And you're little pussy is starving. I can feel how hard it's pulling on me. It's desperate to be filled. You're a hungry little minx," his hand found its way down to pleasure her once again causing her to momentarily loose her rhythm but she quickly found it again.

"Yes. So hungry. Please Cicero...fill me up. Please," she begged. She rocked her hips as fast as she could while arching her back and canting her hips up into his touch. "Baise moi. Baise moi. Baise ma chatte. Baise moi. Jouir dans ma chatte. Baise ma chatte. Baise moi!"

"Fuck," he breathed. Callidora only talked dirty when she was deeply aroused and it was always in French. He could never understand that kink but he did as she asked and came. He came so hard it physically hurt.

"Baise ma chatte," she chanted. "Ah! Je jouis!"

"You're beautiful when you fall apart, ange d'or," he breathed.

When her body finished convulsing she allowed herself to fall softly forward onto his chest. "I've missed you. It felt like part of me was ripped away the moment you walked away from me. Even if I'm the one that told you to go. You've always been my other half."

"Trust me. I know how you feel," he murmured in quiet agreement while running his fingers through her sweaty hair. "I love you."

"I love you," she sleepily replied.

Cicero yawned. "We can't sleep here, angel."

"Just a moment to rest my eyes. I promise. I've missed this. It's so lonely sleeping in my bed alone. With only dreams of you to keep me company," she wheedled while snuggling into his side.

"I would love that, however, we can't get caught here. Someone will come looking for us soon." Even so, he made no move to pull away himself. He loved the feeling of her curled up at his side. He never thought he'd be there again.

"You're right, you know, you really shouldn't sleep there," a soft voice proclaimed from the doorway.

Mi amor = My love (Spanish)

Dulzura de mi vida = Sweetness of my life (Spanish)

Baise moi = Fuck me (French)

Baise ma chatte = Fuck my pussy (French)

Jouir dans ma chatte = Cum in my pussy (French)

Je Jouis = I'm cumming (French)

Ange d'or = Golden Angel (French)


End file.
